Foxy and Mikey
by kitkat1003
Summary: This is about the theory in the comics that Mike is the one Foxy bit back in '87. I put my own spin on it, so don't hate me. I may get somethings wrong, most likely because I havent played the games. Anyway, read review and enjoy! NOW AU (check chp 3)
1. 1987

Mikey ran to Pirate's Cove with glee. He had tricked his mother into thinking he was going to see Freddy's band up on stage, as usual. Freddy was cool and all, but he would never be as cool as Foxy. He waited at the closed curtains for his friend to arrive.

"Arrrrrgh! Hello Mikey me lad!" Foxy exclaimed, opening the curtains with a flourish. The fox animatronic flipped up his eye-patch with his hook hand, revealing two yellow eyes that stared warmly at the boy below him.

"Hi Foxy!" Mikey laughed at Foxy's pirate accent. Mikey too looked like a pirate, with a bandanna hat that covered his hair and was tied in the back. He had a toy hook he held in one hand, and a large smile that was missing some teeth.

"Ye ready to join me on an adventure 'cross the seven seas?" Foxy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course! I'll follow you anywhere, because you're my best friend! Right?" Mikey replied with gusto.

Foxy gave a hearty pirate laugh before saying, "Of course lad! Ye will always be my friend. Now come on up and let's go on an adventure!" Mikey grinned and ran backwards before sprinting and jumping up into the Pirate's Cove and onto Foxy, wrapping him in a big hug. He heard a small snap, but ignored it and continued to nuzzle the pirate.

"I love you," He whispered, just loud enough for Foxy to hear. He heard a growl and looked up. Foxy was growling with his teeth bared. "Foxy?" Mikey asked innocently, still looking up at the teeth that were beginning to engulf his head. The mouth closed.

CRUNCH.

Mikey fell to the floor, and just before he went unconscious, he heard his mother shriek his name.

"_MIKEY!"_

* * *

><p>Foxy loved Mikey. He was his favorite child. Every animatronic had at least one child that loved <em>them<em>, and nobody else in the pizzeria. Mikey was his. Every weekend, on Saturday evenings and Sunday mornings, Mikey would come to see him and they would go on fun adventures together. Heck, Mikey even dressed up like a pirate. His smile was so adorable with the missing teeth.

Foxy wouldn't let _anything_ happen to him.

* * *

><p>He knew something was wrong. When Mikey had hugged him, he'd accidentally broke something. His AI chip! Foxy could feel instincts kick in. They were, after all, made to be animal robots, and the AI chips were what gave them their humanity. Without them, they were monsters. His senses were dulling, and through his muffled hearing he could someone talk to him.<p>

"I love you," Foxy knew it was Mikey, but his body moved without him. Soon, his vision disappeared, and all he could do was listen.

"Foxy?" He heard Mikey say with uncertainty, and _fear._ Foxy wanted to scream at Mikey, to tell him to run, but his voice failed him. And, though he couldn't see, Foxy wished he was unable to hear.

CRUNCH.

It was sickening to him. People were screaming, and he heard someone run up to him. Then, he fell out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>Foxy woke up in the middle of the night.<p>

"Your AI chip was damaged," he heard Freddy say behind him.

"What happened?" He asked scared of the answer.

"You bit someone on the head," Freddy replied, causing Foxy to become paralyzed. "A child," Freddy continued. There was no anger in Freddy's words, only soft disappointment and understanding. He knew they would've done the same thing in Foxy's position.

"Who?" Foxy asked, because that was the million-dollar question, the one he knew the reply to, but was hoping to get proven wrong.

"Mikey. You bit Mikey."

Foxy couldn't move, if he could before. Mikey. The kid who loved him most. The one who lied to his own mother just to see him. _His_ child.

And he killed him.

Sadness and rage filled him to the brim, and he shook as he tried to keep it inside. He could feel the blood on his teeth and face, the blood of his friend. He remembered the words Mikey said to him, words he would never hear again.

_I love you._

Cutting into the silence, with a howl of anguish, Foxy screamed.


	2. Getting a job at Freddy's

Mike Schmidt was having a shit day.

He lost yet another job today, and was _not _in a happy mood. He looked through the paper for jobs. His parents still sent them money, and when he asked how they got it, they would always tell him it was compensation for _the_ _accident._

He never could remember what the accident was.

Focusing on the paper once more, he saw a new job listed. _'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, huh?' _ He thought. The pay wasn't great, but it was better than nothing. He could've sworn he'd been there before, but his memory was fuzzy, especially the memories before the accident. He circled the ad, then tacked it up on his wall of jobs he'd applied for. He had to put it up or he'd forget. Since the accident, his memorization skills were lacking. He sighed. His life _sucked _since the accident. If it wasn't for compensation, he'd be homeless. He rubbed at his scars underneath his bandanna hat, something he was prone to do when stressed. He kept a few mementos of his childhood with him, such as a hook attached to his belt and the bandanna hat that hid his bald head and ugly scars full of old stitches never taken out for fear of him falling apart again.

He wished he could remember the accident so he could smack whoever did this to him in the face.

Fate would never let him do that, though.

* * *

><p>The three band members of Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria watched in silence as the manager showed the new guard around. He looked familiar, with the hook on his belt and faded orange bandanna that was tied around his head. They felt guilt wash over them as they thought of the old guard, stuffed in a suit dripping with blood. They didn't want to do it, but their AI chips turned off at night to conserve their power or something, and they couldn't control themselves. Sometimes they could fight it, when the guard was a grown up kid that had played with them often, but they could never befriend the security. Only Foxy was able to control himself the most, coming out in short bursts of energy. On the topic of Foxy, the three telepathically shared a conversation. Since they were made as a matched set, they could do this, but they couldn't with Foxy, since he was made differently.<p>

'_Foxy's locked himself up in his cove since… since '87,' _Chika commented.

'_Mikey was _his_ child, and he hurt him. How would you feel?'_ Bonnie replied angrily. Chika was quiet.

'_Now, now, don't fight. Foxy is grieving, and no matter how long it takes for him to get over it, we'll be there. Got it?" _Freddy told the two, his voice holding an edge that made them both know they would have to agree. With small nods, the three went back to looking at the new guard, now in uniform, except he was missing the hat. The manager seemed to see this too, because he handed them the hat. The name-tag, Freddy saw as the night guard turned to them, said Mike in bold lettering. Mike quickly took off his bandanna and put on the hat. The three band members nearly gasped at the sight, despite the fact they were supposed to be offline. The manager saw it too, his eyes widening in shock and gasping, as Mike fixed the hat on his head.

On his scalp were ugly scars.

* * *

><p>Mike looked up at the pizzeria with a shiver. It was worn down and creepy looking, with an eerie vibe that gave him goose bumps. He knocked on the door and walked in, trying not to flinch at the creaking sound the opening door made. A man, with short brown hair and warm brown eyes to match came out and greeted him.<p>

"Hey, are you the new night guard? Cool! Let me show you around!" The man, who he later found out was the manager of the place, had a warm and inviting voice, which was probably the only reason Mike stayed. The interior of the restaurant was just as creepy as the exterior, with faded walls and flickering lights. "The job here is really easy," The man continued in a cheery tone, while walking towards the back office, leaving Mike to follow. "Just stay here and check the tablet for burglars," He finished. He handed Mike some work clothes, allowing Mike some privacy to put them on. Afterwards, they went back out to the main room, the manager talking about coming at midnight for work, or maybe a bit earlier. "Here, put on this hat. It completes the outfit," The manager said. "By the way, you can call me Bill," He continued.

"Mike," Mike said. Bill smiled and went back for a moment to search for something, then came back with a name-tag that read Mike in large letters. Mike looked at the hat for a moment before putting on the name-tag and turning towards the animatronics. There were three of them, consisting of a brown bear, yellow chicken, and purple bunny. Sighing, knowing how Bill would react, Mike quickly ripped off his bandana hat and slammed the cap on his head. He could've sworn the animatronic's eyes widened, though he figured it was a trick of the light or something. However, he knew Bill had seen them, if the gasp coming from behind him was any indication.

Bill had seen his scars.

"See you at work!" He called, before running out of the place. _God dammit. _Why did he have to get in a damn accident? He sighed, before tying the bandanna he had earlier used for a hat around his neck, pulling his cap down so the brim cast shadows on his face, and ran home to get some sleep before his shift at midnight. If yesterday had been a shit day, _well…_

He knew tonight was going to _suck._


	3. Meeting the Animatronics

**Okay, READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENS LATER! This is going to be an AU fic. It wasn't entirely planned at the beginning, but I'm just going to roll with it. SO, no kids died, which is the first difference. Second, they go after the night guard because they are made to be like animals, which means they are very territorial, since they have animal instincts. Their AI chips give them human like qualities, but it is turned off at night, to conserve power. SOOOOOO yeah. You can stop reading the fic if you want, it's okay;). If you still want to read, them enjoy! BTW I'M UPLOADING THIS ON CHRISTMAS SO MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

><p>Freddy ran as fast as he could to Pirate's Cove as the two men left. The restaurant was closed conveniently, so no one was there to stop him. He stopped in front of the tattered curtains, taking in a mechanical breath that almost sounded human.<p>

"Foxy?" He questioned, looking into the broken remains of the cove. Foxy, as usual, stayed as far away from the curtains, looking away from them as well.

"Wh-wha what?" Foxy's voice box stuttered out. His jaw creaked, broken. Freddy shuffled in a bit. Foxy didn't like it if you just waltzed in all at once. He had to give you silent permissions.

"The new night guard…" Freddy trailed off.

"What a-about him?" Foxy asked.

"His name is Mike." Foxy shot straight up at this, turning to glare glowing yellow eyes at worried blue ones.

"So?" Foxy growled, trying so desperately not to get angry. He didn't want to hurt anyone again. Not after '87.

"He has scars on his head," Freddy continued, trying to get Foxy to make the connection. Foxy's glare softened into shock.

"You don't think…" Foxy stopped, eyes shining with surprise, but more importantly, hope.

"I don't know. I didn't see much. I'll leave you to decide," Freddy finished. He left Foxy to his thoughts, walking back to his stage.

'_I really hope I'm right about this,' _He thought before waiting for nightfall

* * *

><p>Foxy thought about Freddy's words. Maybe, if Mikey was alive, he could apologize. Though, it might be hard to talk, due to his broken jaw. Foxy winced, remembering tearing his cove apart, ripping himself to pieces, and banging his jaw over and over again on walls until it unhinged itself. He wasn't paying attention at the time, only destroying everything he could in rage and grief. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the wide blue eyes of the child he'd loved. Maybe Mikey <em>was<em> still alive. He sighed, and looked towards the clock that still worked on the wall.

* * *

><p>11:00pm.<p>

* * *

><p>Mike walked in an hour early so he could take a better look at the animatronics. They were huge, bigger than him, but he was pretty small anyways. He was smaller than most adults because of the accident. He'd been in the hospital for a long time, and wasn't able to grow very much.<p>

Freddy had blue eyes, a darker shade than his, and a black hat and bowtie that suited him well, giving the bear a 'jolly old man' look. Bonnie had light red eyes, with a red bowtie to match. Her eyes were half lidded, giving her a bored look. Chika had bright purple eyes and a bib that said 'Let's Eat!' with an expression that showed pure joy. If he were to give them ages, Freddy would be the oldest and Chika the youngest, with Bonnie somewhere in between. Yet somewhere in his mind, a memory was nagging at him that there was another animatronic. Yet, it was nowhere to be seen. He looked around, and then saw tattered curtains hiding a room in the wall. An 'out of order' sign placed in front. He looked in for a moment, wide eyes taking in the sight of a battered and broken area. In the back, a figure sat, shoulders slumped and head down. He went in completely, and walked closer. It was a fox, with wild red hair and sharp teeth, not to mention a hook and eye-patch, dubbing him to be a pirate. His eyes were bright yellow, and his jaw was broken, not to mention his fur in tatters. Mike looked at the clock.

* * *

><p>11:20pm<p>

* * *

><p>Mike quickly ran to his car to get his sewing kit and tools. He moved around a lot, so he kept most of his things in his car. Running back in, he took out a sewing needle and began stitching up the fox's fur. Why no one had before, he'd no idea. He was pretty good with tools and sewing since he'd had lots of time to learn in the hospital as he recovered from the accident. After that, he took the unhinged jaw and unscrewed it. His eyes widened a bit when seeing the blood on the teeth.<p>

'_Probably just from a kid who got too close and stuck their hand in,'_ He told himself. He cleaned off the teeth and screwed the jaw back on. Looking into the actual suit, he could see some damage done to the voice box. He took it out and fixed some of the wires before sticking it back in.

"Not a permanent fix, but I'll look up how to fix it better after my shift," Mike said to the fox. His mind screamed at him, and he groaned in pain before taking off his hat to massage his scars. The screaming lessened, but there was a name that echoed in his mind. "Foxy?" He wondered aloud. Looking up at the figure before him, he asked, "Your name is Foxy?" The animatronic gave no reply. Mike looked at the clock yet again.

* * *

><p>11:56pm<p>

* * *

><p>Cursing himself, Mike ran to the office he would be staying in. He'd left his supplies, but he'd get them tomorrow night. The clock struck a new hour.<p>

* * *

><p>12:00am<p>

* * *

><p>The phone rang.<p> 


	4. Night 1

HI! I used the actual call from the game, so it's accurate! Though, I cut most of it out, because it's really long. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Hello, hello?"<em> A man's uncertain voice came over the answering machine with static. Almost immediately, Mike ignored the call, letting it play while he checked through the cameras. Even though the pay was crappy, he _did_ need the money, and didn't want to lose the only job he had. As he flicked to the show stage, his heart skipped a beat.

_Bonnie was missing._

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit,"_ The voice went on, and Mike now listened with intense focus. _"Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_ At the mention of The bite of '87, Mike's scalp burned. He winced, taking off his hat and rubbing his scars. 1987. Was that the year he was in the accident? Shaking off the assumption, he listened to this "phone guy's" instructions. _"Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_ Mike checked the time.

* * *

><p>1:00am<p>

* * *

><p>For a moment, he was surprised. After all,he hadn't thought he'd been there that long. He checked the cameras again. Now Bonnie <em>and<em> Chika were gone?! Chika was in the kitchen, pots and pans banging with a clatter. Bonnie was nowhere to be found. Mike checked the lights by the doors.

_Bonnie was right next to the west door._

"AHHHH!" He screamed, before slamming the steel door shut. He breathed heavily as his scream echoed through the restaurant. He held his hand to his chest, heart pounding fast.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

"The _HELL_?!" Mike yelled. Bonnie was banging on the door! He saw his power begin to drop.

_'Crap, Crap, CRAP!'_ He thought.

* * *

><p>2:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie stopped after a few more moments, and when Mike went to check the cameras (after recovering from a mental breakdown), he was back on stage.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy stayed on stage while every fiber of his being told him to run and kill the guard in his office. He saw as Bonnie left and almost sighed. Bonnie did try to stop himself, but his resolve was very weak. Chika left to the kitchen. Freddy knew that the familiar surroundings helped her focus on who she was, and delayed her inevitable plight to the security room.<p>

'Kill him, _kill__ him_, _KILL HIM AND LISTEN TO HIS SCREAMS AS HE DIES IN UTTER AGONY!'_

Freddy put a hand up to his head and winced at the voices that screamed at him. They couldn't force him to do anything. Not yet. The lights were still on, and they rarely got to him unless they were off. Only on very tiring days at work would he come when the guard still had power. Freddy froze in fear at the scream of pure terror that came from down the hall, and sighed in relief in the sound of a slamming door that came right after. After all, if this truly was Mikey, and Bonnie had killed him, he didn't think Foxy would hold back his anger. Freddy heard Bonnie knock on the door, and Mike give a rather rude exclamation. Freddy had half a mind to scold the man, due to his programming that told him to keep the restaurant kid friendly. Bonnie walked back onto the stage, shoulders slumped and head low. Freddy put a reassuring hand on the bunny's purple shoulder. Bonnie looked up at him, and changed his expression to what they called a smile; a real one, unlike the fake ones plastered on their faces during the day. Freddy smiled too, because it was okay.

Even when it wasn't.

* * *

><p>3:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Foxy sat in his cove, testing out his fixed jaw. It creaked, but only a little compared to how it sounded before. The fellow, Mike, had done a pretty good job fixing him up, especially since no one had bothered to fix him up before. The tears in his fur were all sewn up too, an added bonus. His voice box, however,was still broken, though working a lot better than before. Besides, the boy had promised to look up how to fix it better after his shift. The words had sat in his stomach for a while now, twisting it all and causing him to ache.<p>

_'If he made it through his shift,'_ Foxy had to think. He shook his head at the thought. Almost all the guards made it through night one. The voices whispered in his head now, but he easily ignored them. They used to get to him, but not anymore. Well, at least, not often. Occasionally, he'd run down the hall, with the speed of the fox he was. The guard usually died of fright when he jumped in, but more often than not he would meet a closed door. With a start, Foxy stood straight up at the sound of a man, no, a _child_ screaming. Thoughts raced through his mind.

_'MIKEY! No! He can't be dead! Not again!'_

A slamming door calmed his worries, along with a yell of profanity. Foxy almost chuckled at the language. However, one thing was certain. The new security guard, with a name and yell, not to mention very familiar scars, that were shared by a boy Foxy loved, was his Mikey.

Or this was one hell of a coincidence.

* * *

><p>4:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Mike hated his job, and he wasn't even finished with his first shift. He was stuck for <em>six goddamn hours<em> in a building full of _murderous animatronics trying to KILL HIM!_

Did the universe hate him or something?

The clanging of the pots and pans had stopped, so Mike could only assume Chika was on the move. Turning on the lights on each side, she was on his left. This time, he only jumped before slamming the door shut. He held his hands over his ears as Chika pounded on the door. After she left, he went back to checking the cameras. His power was only half gone, pretty good since the night was almost over. He looked to Pirate's Cove, and saw the curtains closed, much to his relief. Freddy hadn't moved either, which was a bit confusing, but happily accepted. After all, the bear was the most terrifying of the group, and Mike didn't think he would be able to close the door if he saw Freddy out in the hallway. He sighed, and waited for his shift to end.

* * *

><p>5:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy listened patiently for the sound of the door slamming and for Chika to come walking back. When she did, he offered her a sympathetic smile. They all hated what they became after hours, especially when they saw the scared looks on the night guard's faces. The worst times were when the people looked betrayed. They would drag them to the back as the person screamed with fear, begging for them to stop, asking <em>why<em> they would hurt them. Why their old-time friends would try to _kill_ them. It was horrible. It seemed the voices were sated for now, their screams now whispers easy to ignore. Freddy wondered if Mikey would ever forgive them, if he got out. Curious on what the boy had done in Pirate's Cove, as he'd seen him walking into earlier, Freddy opened the curtains.

"Foxy?" He questioned, feeling a sense of deja vu as he recalled himself saying the same thing earlier.

"Yes?" Foxy replied. There was no stutter, and only a small creak of a jaw. Freddy looked around the cove and found tools and needles scattered around. He looked up in surprise at Foxy, whose tears were sewn up and jaw fixed.

_'Mike fixed up Foxy!'_ He thought. The fact that the man they were terrorizing was the first person since '87 to fix up their friend brought another wave of guilt over him.

"Nevermind," He said quietly, before taking his place back on stage, waiting for the new day. His AI chip turned back on, and the whispers were silenced.

* * *

><p>6:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Mike ran out of the building as soon as the clock chimed six. The morning people ad already showed up, so he wasn't needed anyway. Without a parting glance, he drove away, to his house, err, apartment. The farther he drove, the more he calmed down, thoughts now seeping into his fear driven mind. He wanted to quit, but he desperately needed the money, because without it, he wouldn't be able to pay his rent. And, he'd only get the money if he stayed the whole week, so quitting wasn't an option. He nearly slammed on the brakes as he came to a startling conclusion.<p>

He was going to have to stay _Five Nights at Freddy's._

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>OMG I BE NAME DROPPING THE GAME TITLE! LOL!<p> 


	5. Night 2

HEYYYY! I played the game! Got to night four. Sooooo, i'm never going to sleep again. LOL! Oh, btw, apparently there's this disclaimer thing where I have to say I don't own fnaf even though it's obvious I don't or this would be canon and blah blah blah. Got that?good. ;)

* * *

><p>11:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Mike walked in the next day at the same time he had before. After all, might as well get a good look at a what he was up against before they tried to kill him, right? Looking up at them, he began speaking, as though they could hear him, though they probably couldn't.<p>

"Chika the Chicken," He pondered aloud. "I guess the beak makes people get you confused with a duck, huh," Mike chuckled. "Don't worry, you can kill me if I get them mixed up," He chuckled again. "Though you'll probably try and kill me anyway. Try making me a pizza sometime instead. I hear yours is the most delicious." Moving along, he looked to Bonnie. "Bonnie Bunny, huh. I bet the kids think you're a girl, because of your fur color," Mike started to laugh. "Hey, at least it's not pink!" By now, Mike was rolling on the floor, laughing as hard as he could. "I do like your music, though. You're amazing on the bass," Mike finally said after he finished laughing. He moved onto Freddy. "Freddy Fazbear, the man, err, bear himself! Love the hat and bowtie. _Very_ British," He smiled wide. "These two probably give you a hard time, with their arguments and jokes, huh?" He elicited no response. Sighing, he looked towards Pirate's Cove. "Okay, I know you can hear me, despite the fact you aren't responding to me talking, so let me ask you one simple question. Oh, and blink if it's a yes, okay?" Mike looked up at Freddy and saw him blink. Grinning at his little victory, Mike continued. "Is the fox in Pirate's Cove named Foxy?" Freddy blinked, and Mike jumped in air with a fist bump. "Yes! I knew I was right!" He exclaimed. "It's a really special occasion if I remember things like that. My memory's been fuzzy since this accident I was in." Freddy seemed to look towards him when he said that. "I probably came here when I was younger. When I got in this accident, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere. Everyone was afraid my head would fall apart. I even still have the stitches they gave me!" Mike gave a bitter laugh at that. "I never remembered anything about the accident, or what I did before it. Anyway, I shouldn't bother with my worries. I have to go finish fixing up Foxy! Oh, and don't worry about the nighttime thing! It's not like any of you guys have hurt me before, right?" Mike walked over to the cove, and went inside.

Had he looked at Freddy, he would've seen the bear blink.

* * *

><p>11:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy was a little more than surprised when he saw Mike come back, especially when he came back early. The terrified man he seen rush out this morning had disappeared, replaced with a laid back young man with a twisted sense of humor.<p>

'_He really thinks my pizzas are great?' _Chika asked.

'_Maybe you should make him one tonight to keep your mind off of... other things,' _Freddy replied. Bonnie was a little miffed with the joke about his fur, though he didn't let it show. The three almost smiled at Mike's laughter. It was sweet and kind, like a child's, and it was obvious that Mike didn't laugh like that often.

'_It's nice to know he like my music. Not many adults do.' _He said. Freddy nearly laughed at the comment on his hat and bowtie. He _did_ have a British setting in his voice box, and when they got... _finished_ with the night guard, he would joke around with it to cheer everyone up.

'_He's quite right about me dealing with you two,'_ He scolded them. The two radiated shame. Freddy listened carefully to Mike's questions. Might as well say yes and get it over with, right? Besides, the question was simple, just if Foxy's name was Foxy. Though, after answering, Freddy and the others were given a little peek into Mike's life before he came here, with this "accident" Mike couldn't remember, not to mention anything before it. They had to all come to the conclusion that this was, without a doubt, Mikey. Mikey surprised them yet again by telling them not to worry about the "nighttime thing." However, he said not to worry for all the wrong reasons, and Freddy blinked over and over at his rhetorical question, trying to get through to him as he ran to Pirate's Cove.

One of the _four_ of them _had_ hurt him before.

He just couldn't remember.

* * *

><p>11:40pm<p>

* * *

><p>That day Mike had looked for hours online for instructions on Foxy's voice box. It was very hard to find since the animatronics were so old. There was no instructions on how to fix it, but there was a shop nearby that sold them. On his way to work, he bought one. After talking to the band members, he walked over to the cove. In truth, he was shaking, terrified of the three that tormented him. Foxy hadn't come out yet, but he probably would sometime. Sighing, he walked in, picking up his scattered materials all on the floor.<p>

"Miss me Foxy?" He joked. As usual, there was no response, but it didn't matter. "I got you a new voice box!" Mike continued, taking it out and pulling out Foxy's old one from Foxy's neck. He opened up the old one and pulled out the chip that gave Foxy his accent. After all, the only thing wrong was the wiring and speakers, so the chip was undamaged. He carefully put the chip into the new voice box and put it in Foxy's neck where his old one used to reside. "That should have it fixed!" He exclaimed happily. He didn't know _why_ he was so happy, but his emotions were rather erratic anyway, so he figured that was the reason. He looked toward the clock.

* * *

><p>11:58pm<p>

* * *

><p>His happiness faded as quickly as it came, mood dropping from joyful to annoyed and irritable. Swearing things that would get him into trouble with everyone he knew, he ran to the office.<p>

'_Shit! I can't be out here at midnight! I'll be fucking dead!'_

Fear pushed him faster down the long hallway, and he practically crashed into the office, landing on his chair with a thump, and picking up the tablet with shaking hands. The clock chimed.

* * *

><p>12:00am<p>

* * *

><p>The phone rang once more, as Mike let his gasping breaths slow.<p>

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…" _Mike immediately looked to the show stage, and found that Bonnie was in the supply closet.

"_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

* * *

><p>1:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Mike digested the information carefully. It made sense that Freddy didn't come off the stage yesterday, since he's apparently inactive most of the time. Foxy hadn't shown any signs of that night either, probably because he was letting the two "scouts" weed out any weak guards. The thought made him sick. Chika had left now too, to the kitchen yet again. Maybe she would make him that pizza he'd asked for. Bonnie was back in the dining hall, and Freddy was still on stage. He looked to the curtains, but Foxy nowhere in sight. Mike waited for a moment before going to look at the monitors again since it took up too much power. He took a swig of coffee, cringing at the bitter taste, while silently thanking whoever the hell invented this amazing drink that kept him awake throughout the night. Checking through the cameras again, he nearly jumped out of his chair at the sight that awaited him in the supply closet.<p>

_Bonnie's face was right in front of the camera, eyes black with white pin prick pupils._

Talk about creepy.

* * *

><p>2:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Foxy felt the voices whisper loudly in the back of his mind, more insistent than the night before.<p>

'_Why aren't you the star? You should get all the attention! HOW DARE HE IGNORE YOU!'_

He thought about all the repairs Mikey had done to him. He couldn't hurt him after that! He could hold out longer, even when the camera wasn't on him. He looked out at it. He just had to wait a little longer.

Just a little longer…

* * *

><p>2:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Mike looked through the cameras after a particularly horrifying skirmish with Chika. She'd come to the door fast and stayed long, banging on it with gusto. He had about sixty percent of power left, and that scared him a little. He was shocked at another horrifying sight that was depicted on the monitor. This time, it was at Pirate's Cove.<p>

_Foxy was staring at the camera through the curtains with glowing yellow eyes._

What was _wrong _with everything in this god-forsaken restaurant! Sighing, he flicked through the cameras once more, before setting the tablet on the desk and taking another swig of terribly bitter coffee.

* * *

><p>3:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy readied himself for an onslaught of voices, and boy, did they <em>yell<em>.

'_WHY ISN'T HE DEAD YOU INCOMPETENT BEAR! HE IS NOTHING BUT TRASH! FEAST ON HIS ENTRAILS! GAHHHXFJSJDCJVDVHRCSRUDVYVHgufjdgfjdsgfjhdg…!'_

Soon it was all gibberish, and Freddy picked his hat off his head and stared at it. He smiled, remembering the comment Mike had made earlier. It made him want to laugh every time British, he had said. The voices disappeared for a moment, their cries fading. Freddy put back on his hat, blue eyes looking older than ever before, aged with death and sorrow. Why did the manager turn off their AI chips at night? It wasn't fair! The bear closed his eyes for a moment, invisible tears falling down his cheeks. Yet, when he thought of Mike, everything seemed a little brighter. The man didn't hate them for what they did. In fact, he even joked about it! Mike gave him and the others something they hadn't had in a long time, since 1987

Mike, no, _Mikey,_ gave them hope.

* * *

><p>5:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Mike was absolutely dead. He had an hour to kill with twenty percent of power. Kill was a terrible pun at this point. To his relief, Chika and Bonnie were far away from the doors, and Foxy had yet to move from his position of staring through the curtains in his cove. However, luck was not one of his strong points.<p>

_Chika was on his right side._

He shut the door firmly, but she stayed, and banged on the door for a good minute and a half before leaving.

Mike checked the time.

* * *

><p>5:56am<p>

* * *

><p>He had 5%<p>

4%

3%

2%

1%

0…

It was dark, the power completely out. Mike checked the time again, hoping for a miracle.

'_Fuck!'_

* * *

><p>5:57am<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy watched with complete terror as the lights turned off. The voices were getting louder, and way more demanding. They were persuasive and cunning in the light, but in the dark they were <em>powerful<em>. He tried to block them out, really,but they were so _loud._ Bonnie looked at him nervously. Chika did as well. They both knew what was going to happen. Black dots appeared by the sides of Freddy's eyes. Everything was going dark, and Freddy _hated_ the dark. He tried to stop himself, but they picked at him until he couldn't see, only darkness in his vision, with a pin prick of light. He was so scared.

* * *

><p>5:58am<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm sorry Mikey,' <em>Freddy lamented, before letting the darkness and voices swallow him whole.

* * *

><p>Mike waited for what seemed like hours, when it was only a minute. He felt so stupid. He'd looked at the cameras too much, closed the door for too long, used the lights too much. It was his fault he was going to die He looked to his left.<p>

_Freddy was there, black eyes with white pupils, just like Bonnie earlier._

Freddy's eyes glowed though, unlike Bonnie's. Music began to play from Freddy's suit.

_But that isn't really Freddy, is it?_

* * *

><p>5:59am<p>

* * *

><p>Mike was frozen,terror spreading through him with a cold chill that gave him goosebumps and shivers. Freddy's music stopped, and his eyes disappeared, along with the rest of his body. Mike waited in darkness, wanting just to end. He waited and waited and waited…<p>

* * *

><p>6:00am<p>

* * *

><p>The clock chimed, and Mike let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. With shaky legs, he walked out to the show room. He gave the band a nervous smile. On one of the tables, there was a pizza box that had his name on it, but instead of Mike, it said 'Mikey'. His scalp tingled at the name He looked inside, and found a warm cheese pizza with a familiar feather on top. He tipped his hat to Chika in thanks, gave a long hard stare into Freddy's normal blue eyes, and left. As he drove away, one thought lingered in his mind the whole ride, and even into his dreams.<p>

'_But if that wasn't Freddy, what was it?'_


	6. Night 3 part 1

11:00pm

* * *

><p>Freddy noticed that Mike hadn't come yet. It wasn't very surprising, due to what he did last night. He could never remember what he did when it was dark, but he knew it was terrifying. The others said they could never look at him when he was like that. Freddy knew what he did when he came out before the power was out, a very rare occasion, but when it went dark so did his memory. Freddy sighed. Mikey would never want to come back now. After all, he nearly killed him! Chica and Bonnie tried reassuring him, but they didn't know <em>anything. They<em> weren't the ones who _stuffed the night guards inside a suit! They_ could at least _try_ not to hurt the night guard when it was dark. He felt helpless. So while it wasn't surprising, Freddy still felt sad that they would never see Mikey again. The boy had made them so happy in the few days since he appeared.

The door swung open with a bang, and the three turned to see Mike limp into the restaurant, a shit-eating grin on his face.

* * *

><p>11:15pm<p>

* * *

><p>Foxy sat in his cove with a melancholy expression on his face. Mikey wasn't going to come back. He remembered the night before, freezing at the sound of the power shutting off, the voices disappearing in an instant as Freddy walked off stage with eyes that weren't his. He remembered listening to the music in utter silence, praying for the clock to chime. And, he remembered how much fear Mikey held in his dull blue eyes as he walked out to his car. It was obvious that the lad was scared of them now, if not before. Now, he wasn't going to come back, and ol' Foxy would be all alone.<p>

_Again._

The door flew open, and Foxy had never been happier to see that familiar face, with a wild smile.

* * *

><p>11:30pm<p>

* * *

><p>Mike, earlier that day, had looked up everything he could about the animatronics and how they worked. He hadn't found much, so he hacked into his boss's computer.<p>

Why he learned how to hack, he never knew.

There were blueprints,of course, with writing that talked about animal instinct. Then, he saw an article, sent as an email. Clicking on it, he gasped at what he saw.

_**NEW ANIMATRONIC TECHNOLOGY: ROBOTIC ANIMALS**_

_New technology has made it possible to create perfect robotic animals. With instincts programmed, this is the closest man has ever gotten to creating synthetic life._

_As a test, we have created the animals with human characteristics, with legs and opposable thumbs. Using AI technology, we have given them human consciousness and emotions. Guilt, happiness, sadness, and fear are just some of the emotions that have been implanted using the AI chip. We are going to conduct an experiment in which we see if human emotions linger in mind when turned to pure instinct. As a cover, we are sending them to a children's entertainment center. At night, the AI chips will turn off and we will monitor their behavior. Night guards will be our "guinea pigs" to see how the animatronics will react to trespassers in their territory. The place is going to be called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."_

Mike never could have imagined this big of a scandal surrounding a pizzeria for _kids!_ No wonder the animatronics were so terrible at night! The blueprints showed where the AI chips were placed, and underneath the article it showed a picture of the four animatronics, smiling and happy. Clean and fresh, unlike the faded worn out fur that adorned them now. Mike could see the blood that stained their hands if he thought hard enough. Those people had practically tortured them. They're worse than the _robots they had created! _They're _monsters._ Mike's eyes narrowed dangerously. He ran the stairs, spraining his ankle in a nasty fall, but he couldn't feel the pain. Those people were responsible for numerous deaths.

_They were going to pay._

* * *

><p>11:45pm<p>

* * *

><p>Mike wanted to be angry as he drove to Freddy's. He really did. Yet, he was so <em>happy. Finally <em>he could understand _why_ the animatronics acted this way. The wheels turned in his head as he thought about how to get them to stop. He smiled with an ear to ear grin that stuck with him through the ride to Freddy's and then stuck with him after that. He swung the door open so hard it banged on the wall. The three heads turned to look at him, and he could've swore their eyes widened at his smile

"Try to go easy tonight, okay? I hurt my ankle," He told them. "Oh, and by the way Chika, love your pizza. Delicious!" He walked to his office and sat in his chair, feet propped up on the desk. He eyes narrowed once more, but the smile stayed.

This was going to be _fun._

* * *

><p>12:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Foxy was surprised to see the camera off. In fact, they all were off it seemed. He didn't hear any of them turn on, so they had to be.<p>

'_What in the world is that lad doing?' _He wondered. The doors slammed often now. It was night three, and that's when the voices stopped being persuasive and started being mean. They hit low points, poking at '87 ver and over again until Foxy wanted to run.

'_HE"S NOT EVEN WATCHING YOU AT ALL!'_

Foxy hated them. They scratched him 'till he bled, yelled at him 'till he cried, and poked at him 'till he ran.

So he ran.

* * *

><p>1:00am<p>

* * *

><p>After promptly ignoring the phone call, Mike smiled. He was at almost full power. He barely checked the cameras, so that was part of the reason. He heard Foxy run towards him, so he got into position. The fox jumped into the office, looking for him in his chair.<p>

'_All or nothing,' _He thought.

Then, he pounced

* * *

><p>1:10am.<p>

* * *

><p>Foxy ran to the office at top speed. He stomped his feet as loud as possible, hoping to alert Mikey of the upcoming danger, but it seemed the lad was deaf. He ran in jumping at last second.<p>

_He isn't there._

Foxy stared at the chair for a good three minutes, stuck in complete shock. Never, in all his life of 30 or more years, had the night guard _not been there_! His mind was frantic, with the voices and his thoughts and the questions and the shock-!

All of that disappeared when a figure jumped on his back.

Naturally, Foxy tried to knock the guy off, voices pushing him to do so. The person held on fast, yelling profanities even _Foxy_ thought were rude. Then, the voices stopped with a click. Foxy froze, paralyzed by, for the first time in all his life, the voices going away at night. The figure slid off of him, and came around to face him, smiling so wide Foxy thought it had to hurt.

"Ha, I did it!" Mikey exclaimed.

Foxy remained frozen.

* * *

><p>2:00am<p>

* * *

><p>"Foxy?" Mike asked, waving a hand in front of wide yellow eyes. Foxy blinked, before looking down at the still smiling face of Mike Schmidt.<p>

"I can believe ye did it lad," Foxy said, tone full of surprise.

"_Weeeeellll, _I kinda hacked into the owner of place's computer, so I knew what to do," Mike explained. He didn't know how to react to Foxy's behavior. After all, this was the first time that Foxy hadn't tried to kill him at night. Foxy smiled. It was crooked, perfect for a pirate look.

"Well, aren'tcha you the thievin' scallywag!" He laughed. Mike laughed a bit himself, albeit nervously. He stood straight up as a familiar sound rang through the building and the room went dark.

The power was out.

* * *

><p>2:30am<p>

* * *

><p>"Foxy, I need you to turn on Freddy's AI chip," Mikey said. Foxy reeled back in horror.<p>

"What! Why me?! You do ye crazy landlubber!" He responded. Mike sighed in irritation.

"I'm too scared, okay! Freddy is freakin' terrifying! Plus, I won't be able to reach the chip. Please?" Foxy wanted to say no, but Mikey was giving him the biggest puppy eyes he could muster, and for a moment, the man flickered back to a boy with huge blue eyes that shined and smile that glowed. His resolve shattered.

"Fine," He grumbled. Mike smirked. His smirk fell away as he heard the sound of large feet walking toward the office. He hid underneath his desk. Foxy moved outside, waiting. Mike froze as the music he now hated rang throughout the building.

'_Please let me live, whoever the hell is up there,'_ Mike begged silently. The music stopped.

Everything froze.

A brown furry hand grabbed Mike from under his desk and dragged him away.

Mike screamed.

* * *

><p>2:45am<p>

* * *

><p>Foxy was frozen just as much as Mikey was. They all were. Chika and Bonnie too. Freddy wasn't Freddy right now. He wasn't the guy who broke up fights, or helped you grieved when you hurt someone, or listened no matter what. Soft dark blue eyes were replaced with black soulless ones. This was a <em>monster. <em> Foxy listened to Freddy's music every time the bear played it onstage, but it was nothing like now. It was a haunting tune, that signified the night guard's death.

'_Why aren't I moving?!'_ Foxy thought, even though he knew the answer.

He was scared.

The music stopped, and Foxy watched as Mikey screamed, being dragged down the hall to a suit for his body to fill. His legs were trembling, wanting to run after them, but paralyzed with fear. He close his glowing yellow eyes in shame and saw a boy with innocence unfounded.

_Foxy! Can I be your first mate?_

_Tell me about your adventures Foxy!_

_I wanna be a pirate like you when I grow up!_

_You're my best friend, right?_

_Captain Foxy!_

_I love you._

Foxy opened his eyes, glowing black with a yellow dot in each, glaring at the brown figure who dared to take his mate from him. To hell with fear! He was a pirate! Pirates don't get scared! His trembling legs moved at lightning speed. He jumped straight at Freddy and screeched.

* * *

><p>3:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Mike couldn't move. He couldn't talk or scream or do anything as he was forcefully dragged away from his office. He could only stare at the animatronic fox he had entrusted his life to who was staring with wide eyes and trembling legs.<p>

'_Why isn't he doing anything?!'_

He watched as Foxy closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them with a snap, black and yellow eyes glaring at Freddy.

'_What? But I turned on his chip!'_

Foxy ran, faster than Mike had seen him run on the camera, and screeched, jumping onto Freddy. The bear roared back, releasing his grip on him, leaving Mike to watch as the two tussled.

_Click_.

Freddy's chip was back on, and Mike saw Foxy jump off as Freddy got up and put back on his hat, straightening his bowtie. Freddy stared at Mike, before opening his mouth to speak for the first time that night .

"What did I miss?"

* * *

><p>3:30am<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>READ! OKAY!<em> For the record, this was not planned. This started as a fic about Foxy and Mike and turned into a conspiracy! Nice. Btw, the reason that it changes from Mike to Mikey is because Mike doesn't remember being called Mikey, so in his pov he's Mike, but in Foxy's pov he's Mikey. The other animatronics are conflicted, so they sometimes call him Mikey and sometimes Mike. K? So, don't try to hard to understand the conspiracy thing to much. Here is the summary**

**People were using night guards as test subjects to see what happens when a human mind is flooded with instincts, and vice-versa. So they used robots to make that happen, and as a cover they made it a kid's restaurant. Got it? good. Enjoy! :)**


	7. Night 3 part 2

3:30am

* * *

><p>Freddy watched as the lights faded yet again. The voices didn't even bother to talk to him, only submerging him into darkness yet again.<p>

When he woke up, Foxy was glaring at him like he killed someone, Mikey was staring at him like he was crazy, and he was on the floor, hat on the ground next to him.

"What did I miss?" He asked, putting his hat back on his head and straightening his bow-tie. He noticed the voices weren't there. Foxy walked up, and Freddy swore he saw his eyes flicker.

"This lad here," he began, pointing at Mikey. "Hacked into our boss's computer and figured out what makes us go bump in the night. Decided to help us out, and got me to stop you." Freddy was shocked at this. The others were terrified of him when he was, well, _what he was _during the power outages.

"How did he manage to get you to do that?" he asked. Foxy sighed.

"The lad used his puppy-dog eyes me!" He explained. Mikey smirked.

"My secret weapons," He said in a fake serious tone of voice. Freddy laughed. Mikey scratched the back of his head nervously. "You guys think you could turn on Chika and Bonnie's chips?" He asked. Freddy smiled warmly.

"Of course we will. _Right?_ He gave a look to Foxy, who nodded and waved him off. Mikey smiled.

"Alright, meet me in the office when you're done, k?" he said. The two nodded and then went their separate ways. Freddy sighed as soon as the others were out of sight.

This was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

><p>4:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Mike waited impatiently at his desk, fingers tapping repeatedly on the wood. In truth, he was afraid.<p>

_You could've died_

A voice whispered in his head, tone smooth but dangerous. It was right. Freddy would've killed him. The thought made him shudder.

_You would've gotten hurt here again._

The hell?! He'd gotten hurt here before? The voice was silent, as though forcing him to figure out himself. Just then, the others came around. They waved.

"Freddy, did I ever get in an accident here before?" Mike asked. The four froze, surprised at the question.

"You don't remember?" Foxy asked, sounding… _scared_. Mike nodded.

"You ever heard of the bite of '87?" Freddy started nervously. Mike nodded again. The phone guy had mentioned it, after all. "Well, one of us had our AI chips accidentally turned off during the day and…" Freddy trailed off.

"You bit someone," Mike finished, noticing how all of them flinched. His scalp burned, worse than ever before, and he screamed, falling onto the floor. Instantly, memories passed through his head.

"_Foxy!" He ran to the mechanical pirate with glee. The fox in question smiled at the boy._

The others were running in, Foxy in front, concern written on their faces, as Mike continued to scream in agony.

"_I love you." The fox growled, glaring at him._

"_Foxy?"_

_**Crunch.**_

The scars hurt even worse now, like he was being torn apart, bitten all over again.

"_MIKEY!"_

"_...lost his frontal lobe…lucky to be alive…never be the same again."_

_Foxy?_

The pain lingered, the fear still there. Mike backed away from the others. His fear morphed into anger.

"_YOU!"_ He screamed, eyes shining with pain, betrayal, and hurt as he pointed at Foxy. "**YOU DID THIS!**" Foxy lowered his ears in shame.

"Lad, it was a malfunction! I never wanted to hurt ye," Foxy pleaded.

_He hurt you. __**BETRAYED**_ _you. Cursed you with __**pain**__._

The voice was back, egging on his anger, his hurt. Scars burned with memory, stitches a forever reminder. Mike listened to the voice. After all, it was the one who told him first, right? Mike growled. How _dare_ Foxy think he could be forgiven, just like that. Darkness danced on the sides of his eyes, clouding his vision, filling him with terrible rage. "Mikey?" Foxy asked, worried.

_**He needs to **__**PAY!**_

Darkness consumed him as the voice continued.

For the second time that night, Mike pounced.

* * *

><p>4:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Foxy had never felt this much horror than right now, as Mikey relived the bite all over again, screaming a yelling, pulling at the scars that adorned his head.<p>

_My fault._

Mikey scooted away from him and the others, whimpering in pain and fear. Wide blue eyes stared straight him, narrowing into a glare. Mikey screamed at him, saying he hurt him.

_He's right._

"Lad, it was a malfunction! I never wanted to hurt ye," He begged the boy, trying to get him to understand.

_What? That you almost killed him?_

Mikey growled. That scared him, especially when his eyes flickered to something dark. He called out.

"Mikey?"

This time, there was no mistaking the black eyes that stared at him this time as Mikey bared his teeth at him. The lad pounced, lunging at his throat. The others immediately sprang into action, Freddy grabbing Mikey in his giant paws, while Foxy remained frozen.

_Mikey?_

The lad in question howled at screeched and squirmed in Freddy's hands, desperate to get out. Then, after a few moments, his eyes flickered back to blue and he fell limp, passed out. Freddy stared at Foxy for a moment, before laying Mikey down gently on the floor.

"Foxy, we have a problem."

* * *

><p>5:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy watched in horror as Mikey pounced at Foxy, eyes dark and angry. He immediately grabbed the boy around the waist, cringing at the way Mikey squirmed and clawed at him, desperately trying to get to his prey. His black eyes flickered to blue once more, and he became limp in his hands. Freddy set him down gently.<p>

"Foxy, we have a problem," he said. Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't notice," He snapped back. Freddy sighed. Bonnie spoke up.

"Didn't you bite him when you had your animal instincts on? Maybe you gave him some, since you bit him on the head, and brain," Foxy glared at the mention of the bite, but scratched his head in thought at the theory.

"Seems like a reasonable conclusion," Freddy said, nodding his head to Bonnie in thanks. The bunny smiled with pride. Chika raised her hand.

"You think I could make him a pizza again? That way he can eat it and we can explain things when he wakes up," She offered. Freddy nodded, and she skipped away, pots and pans clanging as she made it to the kitchen. Foxy sighed.

"That chicken thinks everythin' can be solved with pizza," He said bitterly. Freddy sighed as well.

"Yes, but she means well, so who are we to stop her," He replied. Foxy smiled fondly.

"True," He said, looking down at Mikey with concern, who was groaning, before he opened his eyes. "Mikey?" Foxy asked. Mikey looked up to see Foxy looking down on him, and his eyes widened.

The first thing he did was scream.

* * *

><p>5:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Mike felt as though he was underwater, floating while voices and sounds were muffled above him. Everything was black, with cold chills. Light came in, and he opened his eyes. He froze.<p>

Standing over him was the large figure of Foxy the pirate fox.

He screamed.

"Mikey! Calm down!" Foxy yelled at him, backing away quickly. Mike was so confused. What had happened? The memories hit fast, reminding him of they did tonight.

AI chips.

'87

_Foxy._

"You guys better get back to your spots. It's almost six. Though, I guess that doesn't matter for you, _Foxy_." He spat out the name as though it was garbage. Foxy looked hurt, but walked away with the others. Mike put on his hat, covering the scars that plagued him for so long. He wanted to remember the accident for years.

Now he just wanted to forget.

* * *

><p>6:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Mike walked fast out of the restaurant. Noticing the pizza with his name on it, he smiled warmly at Chika before picking it up and leaving. He come back tomorrow, if only for the pay. He was absolutely <em>done<em> with Freddy's.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! I might not write as fast anymore, since school is starting up. Probably a chapter a week, K?<strong>

**~Kitkat1003 ;)**


	8. All about Bonnie

**HEY! I don't know whether or not if Bonnie should be a girl or a boy. Since it's you guys who are reading the fic, I want you to decide. Leave a review about it, and the one that gets the most votes wins!**

**~Kitkat1003**


	9. Empty Bottles of Beer and Old Tears

**OKAY DUE TO THE FACT THAT THERE WAS AN ASTOUNDING AMOUNT OF VOTES BONNIE IS NOW A Guy! Soooo, anything that says otherwise in this fic before this chapter is null and void. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>10:00am<p>

* * *

><p>It was raining as Mike came in, beer in hand, soaked to the bone. He took a swig, it burning like acid down his throat, leaving a terrible feeling in his stomach. The animatronics looked towards him in shock, and he walked to them, pulling out tools. The place had closed an hour ago, everyone gone, leaving Mike alone. Immediately, he took out the switch that turned off their AI chips at night. It happened in complete silence, beers disappearing into his belly, filling his head with a fuzz that made everything so much easier to understand and enjoy. He went to Foxy last, talking for the first time that night.<p>

"I'm only doin' this 'cause I don' wanna die," He said, words slightly slurred. He took another swig of beer and stumbled out of the cove, not noticing the lights in Foxy's eyes flickering on once more, yellow gaze placed on the drunk man in concern as the curtains closed. Mike walked to the stage and watched the three band members come to life. "Sup," He said, eyes half lidded with all the alcohol he'd consumed. Freddy walked up to him, but Mike didn't care.

"Mikey-" Freddy was cut off by Mike who glared at him.

"My names Mike dammit, so call me Mike," He growled. Freddy stared at him for a moment before continuing.

"Ah, yes, Mike. Well, anyway, you shouldn't drink that much beer. It's bad for you." Mike rolled his eyes, nearly making himself sick in the process.

"Don'tell me how to livemy life," He replied, stumbling over his words. His vision wavered, and the animatronics swam through it. Chika walked over, her eyes filled with concern, even more so than the others.

"Mike, could I talk to you? Alone?" She asked hesitantly, making sure not to call him Mikey. Mike looked at her for a second, ready to yell at her, but stopped. She had done nothing but give him pizza and be kind. Why should he be rude? He nodded, and the two walked to his office, leaving Bonnie and Freddy alone.

"It's kinda sad, really. How Chika is on better terms than we are with Mike," Bonnie said with a sigh, his ears drooping. Freddy sighed as well, the hat on his head seeming to weigh heavier on him.

"Well, she's done nothing wrong, besides kill him with delicious pizza," Freddy joked, chuckling, but it was tired and sad. They looked towards Pirate's Cove, and saw the glow of yellow eyes staring into space from behind the curtains.

"I sure hope Chika can make Mike forgive Foxy," Bonnie said, before sitting down on the floor with a _thump._

Freddy had no reply.

* * *

><p>11:00am<p>

* * *

><p>"Mike, I know you're mad at Foxy for the bite, but you have to understand that Foxy regrets nothing more than what happened in '87," Chika told him, purple eyes shining with memory as she told Mike about the way Foxy treated himself after he learned what he did.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Foxy sat in his cove, silent as the day went on. The restaurant had been closed for a few days due to the… accident. Freddy and the others refused to talk to him, because while they understood why he did it, they resented him for doing it. He didn't blame them. He was a <em>_**monster.**_ _He looked around the cove. It looked just like it did when the accident happened, same old ship deck, same old fake enemies he would fight to impress the kids. Same old Mikey, walking around the cove…_

"_**Foxy!"**_

_Mikey's voice rang through the cove, causing Foxy to jolt straight up, eyes wide and fearful._

_**No.**_

"_**C'mon Captain! Let's go on an adventure!"**_

_Mikey was everywhere now. His sweet smile that was missing a few teeth, his brown hair that stuck out from underneath his bandanna, his innocent blue eyes that sparkled with joy as Foxy told tale after tale of his adventures 'round the seven seas._

_**NO.**_

"_**I love you."**_

_**NO!**_

_Foxy screeched, destroying anything that reminded him of Mikey, tearing the cove apart. Down went the ship deck as he crushed it beneath his feet, slashing the sails with his hook. Down went the enemies he pretended to fight with, this time truly shredding them to bits. He had nothing else to remind him of Mikey anymore._

_Nothing, but himself._

_He smashed his head against the wall, banging it over and over, numbness spreading all over him. They had cleaned him up, of course, but there was still blood on his teeth, blood that hadn't been washed off, and the feeling of the blood of his friend on his teeth made him sick. He tore at his costume, running and slamming into walls, screaming and sobbing as oil ran down his face. His jaw broke, his voice box was in tatters, along with his costume, but he didn't care. He wanted it to be over, to be relieved of the memory he held within himself. He just needed to crash into a few more walls, and it would end, and it would finally be over and-_

_Strong paws grabbed him around the waist, stopping him from running. Foxy screeched again, struggling to get away because he_ _**just wanted it to **__**end.**_

_Freddy held him down until his sobs turned to sniffles and his struggling stopped. He turned Foxy around, revealing concerned blue eyes, with even more concerned eyes of purple and red behind him. Chika walked up and wrapped him up into a hug, whispering that it would be okay, that they still loved him, and the two others, though a bit apprehensive, joined in on the hug. They held him close, as their fur was stained with oil tears that he shed._

_They held him until his tears had dried._

* * *

><p>Mike felt horrible as Chika finished the story. It was a malfunction, that Foxy had bitten him, but the fox still felt guilty, and what did Mike do to that guilt?<p>

_Probably made it worse._

Chika wiped her eyes of tears as she shook herself away from the memory that remained fresh in her mind. "Mike, I know you have every right to be angry, but all I can say is that Foxy is so sorry this happened to you. We all are," She told him. She walked away, leaving Mike to his thoughts. Mike sighed, mind throbbing with conflicting thoughts and alcohol. He looked at the clock, eyes straining to see the numbers, though he had sobered up some.

* * *

><p>12:00am<p>

* * *

><p><em>Son of a bitch.<em>

Mike sighed, and put on his hat, something he had taken off when he was drunk, and walked to Pirate's Cove.


	10. And Everything Falls into Place

Mike was walking to Pirate's Cove when a loud crash rang through the building. Immediately, he changed his course to the source of the sound. Looking into the room where the sound came from, he saw two people wearing black come in, the window shattered.

"Why are we even breaking in Fred? We have keys to the place," He heard one of the men say, and Mike recognized his voice as Bill.

"We can't let anyone know that Mike died because of our company. This way, people will think he died protecting the restaurant," The other man, Fred, replied. Mike ran back to the show stage, where Freddy and the others were staying.

"Guys! There are burglars here! My bosses are trying to kill me!" He whispered, shaking with fear. The three gasped, before running after Mike to the room where the two men were. Upon entering, the men gasped, and Mike stood defiantly before them.

"Leave, or it won't be pretty!" He yelled, glaring at them. They _knew. _They knew _everything._ They were the _monsters._ Fred laughed.

"So, you fixed their switch so their AI chips wouldn't turn off?" He asked, a smug look on his face.

"Yeah! Now you can't make them _kill_ people anymore!" Mike retorted. Fred pulled out a remote, unfazed by the glares that were being thrown at him by the animatronics.

"You think I wouldn't plan for this?" He asked pressing a button The three band members gasped, and Mike turned to see them staring down at him with cold black eyes.

"Guys?" He questioned. They ignored him, and looked to Fred.

"You know what to do," he said with a smirk. They nodded, and grabbed Mike, Freddy and Chika each grabbing an arm, with Bonnie holding the rest of his body up.

"HELP!" Mike screamed, struggling fruitlessly, as they took him to the back room, past Pirate's Cove.

'_You're going to die.'_

"FOXY!" He called, noticing that the fox wasn't there.

'_A man, dressed in purple, coming at him with a knife. _

_Running to Pirate's Cove, trying to get away. _

_A red fox protecting him, the man being led away by policemen.'_

"_Yer one of me crew Mikey, and a Captain always protects his crew."_

"CAPTAIN!"

* * *

><p>12:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Foxy hid in his cove, wishing that he too could get drunk, to drown his sorrow in alcohol until he forgot what he was sad about. Mikey probably hated him now, and who could blame him? He'd nearly <em>killed <em>the lad back in '87! He sighed, before jolting straight up at the sound of crashing coming from another room.

'_The others'll take care of it.'_

He was too scared to go after the burglars, too afraid that he would hurt them beyond repair after what he did to Mikey. He heard the sound of mechanical feet shuffle past him, but he didn't bother to look.

"FOXY!" He heard Mikey yell, voice full of fear. Foxy felt his fur stand on end, terrified.

'_What is happening to Mikey?'_

He opened the curtains and looked down the hall with a gasp, seeing Mikey struggling against the others who were black eyed and emotionless while taking him to the back to get stuffed.

"CAPTAIN!" Mikey screamed, and Foxy was pulled into a memory.

_A man dressed in purple being led away by policemen, arm wrapped in gauze where it was slashed by a very particular hook._

_A boy, no older than five, crying into his chest, terrified by how close he'd gotten to death._

"_Yer me first mate Mikey, and I be your ol' Cap'n Foxy. If you're ever in trouble, just call your Cap'n!"_

"_Really? You'd protect me?"_

"_Yer one of me crew Mikey, and a Captain always protects his crew."_

Foxy glared and ran at the others, roaring as he slammed into them, making them release their grip on Mikey.

"Mikey, get out of here! Find a way te stop 'em!" He yelled at the lad, and Mikey nodded, running out of the room. The voices were coming back now, yelling in the back of his head, but Foxy ignored him.

_He was __**Captain Foxy**__, and a Captain __**always**__protects his crew._

He charged.

* * *

><p>1:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Mike was terrified. He was running, hearing the sounds of a nasty battle behind him, trying to get to the other men. He ran into the room, smashing the door into the wall, surprising the both, and pounced on Fred. After a brief tussle, he was thrown off, landing on the ground with a thud.<p>

"Boy, did you really think you could beat me?" Fred said with a laugh. The animatronics walked in, Foxy's battered form held in Freddy's arms. Fred sighed.

"Guess I have to fix him," He muttered. Mike smiled, and started to laugh. He laughed and laughed, until Bill yelled at him.

"What are you laughing about?!" He exclaimed. Mike got up, and held up something that made them both freeze in fear.

_The remote!_

Immediately, he turned the animatronic's AI chips back on, and then crushed the remote in his hand. Freddy set Foxy down.

"So guys, what do you think we should do with them?" Mike asked, a vicious smirk on his face. Freddy replied.

"I think we should give them a taste of what they did to the other night guards," He said, eyes narrowing at the people who had forced them to kill others for years. The others nodded.

"My thoughts exactly," Mike replied, smile widening to something fearsome, eyes flickering to black. Fred's eyes widened.

"You can't do this! It's illegal!" He exclaimed. Mike sighed, shaking his head.

"They didn't tell you? How irresponsible. Here, listen to this. It's kind of a legal thing," Mike began in a bored tone. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Fred's eyes widened, along with Bill's.

"But, but, no.." Fred trailed off. Mike smiled.

"Yeah, they don't tell you that when you sign up," He finished, nodding to Freddy and the others. Freddy began walking toward Bill and Fred, along with Chika and Bonnie. "Oh, and I don't believe we've formally met," He said as the animatronics closed in on the two. He took off his hat and bowed mockingly, showing off his scars. "My name is Mike Schmidt," He began, before standing up straight and putting his hat back on, black eyes with blue pin-prick pupils staring at the two men who were shaking with fear, paralyzed. He watched as Freddy grabbed them, and they stared at him as he finished, before being dragged away.

"My friends call me Mikey."

* * *

><p>2:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Two suits were pouring blood, creating red tears, and Mikey looked away, happy yet disgusted at the same time.<p>

'_Foxy!'_

He remembered how still and lifeless the fox had looked in Freddy's arms, and ran to the room where he'd been set down. Grabbing his tools out, he set to work patching him up, fixing broken limbs, and a broken jaw. He sewed the torn patches of fur up, feeling a sense of deja vu as he did so.

"You know, you have to stop getting into situations like this," He started, oiling up rusty joints as he did so.

'_Probably made it hard for him to fight.'_

He winced, thinking about how difficult it must have been to move with old joints. "How many times am I going to have to fix you?" He pondered aloud.

'_Shattered right eye.'_

He quickly walked to the back room to find a new one. When he got back out, he pulled out the other eye and replaced it. He looked at his handiwork and flipped Foxy on.

* * *

><p>3:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Nothing happened.<p>

"The guys did quite a number on you, but I fixed you up, so stop being lazy and wake up, k?" Mikey's voice took on a hysterical edge.

'_Can't be dead. Not possible!'_

He shook Foxy slightly, watching as the head flopped around limply. "C'mon now Captain, nothing can keep you down, right?" The others were walking in now, scared, fear in their eyes as they watched him shake Foxy again. Tears formed in his eyes. "Foxy, dammit, wake up! You don't have the right to leave! Not again!" A few tears fell down his cheeks, but he ignored them, glassy eyes staring at dead yellow ones. "Dammit."

'_I should've told him to run too! I should've stopped them sooner!'_

Freddy and the others looked away. Mikey closed his eyes.

"Arrrgh, Mikey. Why the long face?" Mikey's eyes snapped open to yellow glowing eyes and a crooked grin with red fur. "Ye know Mikey, ye are a great mechanic," He continued "I feel good as new," Mikey didn't reply, and he remained frozen in shock. "Mikey?" Foxy asked, confused. Mikey slapped him across the face, and before Foxy could react, jumped onto him, wrapping him in a warm hug, burrowing into his chest fur.

"Don't you _dare _do that again, you _ass._" Mikey mumbled through fur. Foxy laughed softly.

"I won't. I wouldn't want to incur your wrath, now would I?" Foxy replied jokingly. Mikey just sighed, refusing to let go.

"Fuckin' asshole," He said, angry but _so_ _damn happy._

"Hey, this is a kid's restaurant mate. Watch your language," Foxy scolded. Mikey laughed. "Why'd you slap me?" Foxy asked.

I promised myself I'd slap whoever hurt me in the accident," Mikey replied before continuing on. "I love you," He said. Foxy smiled wide, eyes lighting up brighter than ever before.

"I've been waiting twenty years to hear you say that."

* * *

><p>4:00am<p>

* * *

><p>After they hug fest was over, Mikey and the others went to the show stage.<p>

"What's going to happen to us now?" Chika asked. Mikey scratched his head.

"I don't know. I guess this place'll go under new management," He replied, then smirked. "With supervision, of course." The others nodded. Mikey yawned. "I'm beat. I'll go take a nap. Wake me up before six, k?" Freddy nodded, and Mikey walked to his office. Freddy thought for a moment, frozen as he finally realized the situation.

_It's over._

He wasn't going to be forced to kill people anymore, and he'd finally found a human friend who saved them, not to mention forgiving Foxy for '87.

_He didn't have to be strong anymore._

For the first time in over thirty years, he didn't have to let others lean on him. For the first time in _over thirty years, _he didn't have to be the unbreakable rock in the group. Thought made his brain short for a moment as he tried to process. He was shaking now, a small rattling sound emitting from him. He fell to his knees.

"Freddy?" Bonnie questioned, fearful. Chika knew though. She always did. Her purple eyes softened as they locked onto his blue ones, and they sent a silent message.

'_You can let go'_

So, for the first time in over thirty years, Freddy cried.

* * *

><p>4:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Foxy sat in his cove, content with his thoughts. Mikey didn't hate him anymore, and he finally loved him like his did those twenty years ago. He heard a sobbing noise outside, and he froze.<p>

_Freddy was crying._

He opened up the curtains and walked towards the show stage, eyes locked onto the shaking and sobbing figure in the middle of the room, Chika wrapping Freddy in a comforting embrace. Bonnie wasn't so straightforward, making his way in on his knees to wrap a light hug over Chika, rubbing Freddy's back somewhat awkwardly. Foxy hadn't seen Freddy cry in so long, he'd almost forgotten what it looked like. He thought back to when the last time he'd seen Freddy cry. It was when they first found out they were murdering people at night.

"_FREDDY!" Chika screamed, voice shrill and terror filled. He and the others ran to where she was, and gasped at the sight._

_A freddy suit was pouring blood out of it's eyes and mouth, not to mention everywhere else there was an opening._

"_Holy shit!" Foxy exclaimed, jumping back as soon as he got over the shock. Freddy didn't even bother scolding him this time._

"_Th..there's m… more in the back room!" Chika yelled, voice shaking. Bonnie walked up, his eyes darting around the room._

"_This must be what happens to the night guards," He said, voice eerily calm, with an edge of hysteria on it. _

"_Yes, but who would do such a thing?" Freddy asked. Foxy froze as he came to a startling conclusion._

"_We're the only ones here at night, and there are those times when we black out…" He trailed off. Chika's eyes widened._

"_Oh__ my god, WE'RE THE MURDERERS!" She cried, voice echoing through the restaurant. Freddy backed up against the wall. Foxy screeched, pulling at his fur, tears streaming down his face. Bonnie fell to the floor, head in his hands, tears streaming down his face as well. Chika went to her knees sobs racking her entire body. Freddy looked like he was going to throw-up, a look of pure terror and disgust on his face as he sobbed loudly. They did this for over ten minutes, thinking of every guard who had died working the night shift. Finally, Bonnie spoke up._

"_What do we do now?" He whispered. Freddy wiped away his tears, and his eyes froze like ice, a certain weight seeming to come over him, with a resoluteness he'd never had before._

"_There's something making us do this, right?" He asked. Everyone nodded. A cold edge took to his voice, changing him into something old, something aged with deaths that lay on his head._

"_So now we fight it."_

Freddy had been different since that day. He always put others before himself, like he was trying to take their sins away from them so he could carry them alone. So, to see him now, finally letting himself look hurt in front of the others, finally letting all of the emotions he'd held within himself out, was a wonderful thing. Foxy sighed in serenity. He realized something. For the first time since '87, he was feeling something he never felt before.

He was _truly_ happy.

* * *

><p>5:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey felt a hand gently nudging him, trying to get him to wake.<p>

"Five more minutes mom," He mumbled, getting comfortable again in his… chair? His eyes snapped open to see a very surprised Chika staring at him with her arm outstretched to him.

"I'm flattered that you'd think of me as a mother, Mikey," She said, blushing. Mike laughed.

"Well, you're quite the mother hen," He replied with a sly smirk. She turned beet red, and he laughed once more, the laugh that was a child's laugh, sweet and innocent. He started to clean up the office, since he finally had the time to. Chika helped him a bit, before leaving five minutes to six. He finished.

* * *

><p>6:00am<p>

* * *

><p>He walked out with a smile on his and a spring in his step that he hadn't felt in years. He walked to his car and yelled "WOOHOO!" The cleaning crew stared at him oddly, not used to seeing the night guards so happy before their fifth night was over.<p>

"You ok?" One of them asked.

"Never better!" Mikey exclaimed, practically jumping into the air with joy. He could feel everyone's eyes burning into him as he got into his car, but he didn't care

_Damn_, did he love his job.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, before you people go all crazy, THE "I LOVE YOU" THAT MIKEY SAID TO FOXY WAS NOT ROMANCE. IT WAS FRIENDSHIP! Do you SEE romance as a genre? No? Well, that's fucking why! People who pair up a robotic animal to a human being have issues. GROSS! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the next chapter will be the last. However, I am thinking of making a series of one-shots about this fic, so keep a look out for it. See ya!<br>~Kitkat1003  
><strong>


	11. Night 5

"Hi sweetie!" Mikey's Mom exclaimed. "Happy birthday!" She continued, his father remaining silent beside her on the computer screen.

"Hey mom, thanks!" Mikey replied with fake cheeriness.

"Your father and I put some money in your account that should keep you living alright," His mom continued, before waving goodbye. The call ended, and Mikey leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He should've been happy that he got some money to help him with the bills, but he felt empty, just like every other year before. His parents were always busy, always traveling, never the time for their fucked up son. He looked to the calendar and closed his eyes, another sigh escaping him.

He didn't even have the time to say his birthday was tomorrow.

* * *

><p>11:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Foxy looked up at the ceiling, wondering about the stars. He didn't know why, maybe he was just curious about the little specks of light that lit up the darkness of the night sky. Maybe it was because his mind was loopy and was wandering. Either way, he thought about them, wondering how they could be so bright yet so far away. He'd never actually seen them, since he'd never been out of the restaurant, but he could imagine. They were like little lights in a sea of black, he'd heard. The kids talked about them at night, before they closed. He wondered what it was like outside, how the sun felt against fur and endoskeleton. He sighed, smiling about how it must feel to have the warmth on him, to see natural light instead of the fake light bulbs. Lost in his fantasy, he sat and waited.<p>

He did that a lot now, didn't he?

* * *

><p>11:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy watched as Mikey's car showed up. Last night had been rough, and as soon as everyone left, Chika went to make the man of the hour a pizza. He didn't know why Mikey hadn't told him about his birthday, but it didn't really matter, since they found out anyway. Foxy knew, but the ol' seafox was lost in his imagination. He did that sometimes, so used to having all the time in the world in his cove, and it was noticeable, since his eyes would glaze over and he'd be completely silent, odd for such a loudmouth. Mikey walked in with a scowl, something that Freddy was pained to see.<p>

"Stupid parents forgetting my birthdate...again!" He heard the boy mumble underneath his breath, making his heart clench in sadness.

_So that's why…_

Freddy's eyes fell into a glare, and he could practically see Mikey's parents cowering in fear from it. Those bastards! How dare they forget their own son's birthdate! Taking a moment to calm down, he walked to the kitchen, chuckling softly at the way Bonnie was fruitlessly trying to calm down a panicked Chika, who was rushing to finish all her pizzas for Mikey. She was insisting that they all had to be finished by midnight, and Bonnie kept telling her that they had until one. Freddy cleared his throat, silencing them, save for Chika, who was still making pizzas, albeit quietly. When he told them the new information he had gathered on Mikey, Chika nearly dropped a pizza, and Bonnie looked ready to kill someone, probably Mikey's parents. Freddy, of course, had to calm them down, and the three decided to throw Mikey the best party ever.

They went to work.

* * *

><p>12:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk. The clock had struck twelve, so it was his birthday, not that anyone cared. He sighed, and sang the silly tune to himself. "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Mikey," He stopped, unable to finish the song, before glaring and kicking the trashcan, watching as it hit the wall with a clang and the contents spilled everywhere. He got up and put the trash back in the wastebin, looking to the cameras, out of habit.<p>

_The animatronics were nowhere to be found._

It was eerily silent, save for the fan as the blades spun. He nearly got up to see what was the matter, but figured they just wanted some space. After all, it wasn't as if they'd left the restaurant, right? The thought made him jump straight up off his chair, and the sound of wood being reduced to splinters caught his attention. He immediately ran to the source of the noise, hoping that it wasn't a repeat from the night before. He found the dining area, the area where he thought he turned the noise, and stopped, panting heavily from the run. The lights burst on, blinding him for a moment, and he saw all the animatronics waiting for him, smiles on their faces, as they yelled in unison.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKEY!"

Mikey froze.

* * *

><p>12:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Foxy was shaken out of his thoughts by Bonnie, a rare treat, since the rabbit never came to the cove often.<p>

"We're getting ready to make Mikey a party," Bonnie told him, in the same quiet voice as always. His tone betrayed him, and Foxy knew he was mad about something. However, the bunny never liked being forced to share his thoughts, so he didn't ask. Bonnie would tell when he was ready, Foxy was sure of that. He walked to the dining area, seeing Chika rushing back and forth from the kitchen, bringing in a mountain of pizzas.

"Do we really need this much food? Mikey's going to be the only one eating," Foxy whispered to Freddy, who was overseeing the entire thing. He whispered to stay away from Chika's wrath.

"Yeah, but you know Chika. She just doesn't know when to stop," Freddy whispered back. As soon as they finished the set up, Foxy walked up to Chika.

"Hey, lass, do ye know why Bonnie was angry earlier?" He asked. Chika quietly explained the situation.

Foxy saw red.

He was never one to keep his temper under control, so it wasn't surprising, but he was _so angry._

_Mikey had __helped_ _them._

_Mikey had __forgiven_ _him._

_Mikey had __fixed_ _him._

So, it really pissed him off to know that his parents didn't give two shits about their kid enough to remember his _birthdate._

"Foxy, calm down!" Freddy whisper yelled, trying not to alert Mikey, though everything was ready. Foxy tried desperately to stop himself, but he wasn't thinking straight. He swung down his hook.

And broke a chair.

Bonnie sighed and cleaned up the mess, Foxy apologizing profusely, anger sated. Chika chuckled quietly, seeing it humorous that in his "terrible anger", Foxy managed to only break a chair. They heard footsteps.

"Places, everyone!" Foxy whispered. Mike walked in, confused a look on his face. They turned on the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKEY!"

* * *

><p>1:00am<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey couldn't believe it.<p>

They _remembered._

His parents hadn't remembered, but _they did._

It didn't make any sense.

Freddy was holding his hands out wide, eyes slowly filling with concern as Mikey stayed frozen on the spot. Mikey wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

They _cared._

They cared enough, to make him a pile of pizzas, to make him a party, even though they would have to clean it up later.

Foxy's ears drew back worriedly.

"Err, Mikey?" He asked uncertainly. Mikey still didn't move.

Then, he smiled.

He smiled so wide it looked like it was about to rip his face in half. Tears of joy started to fall down his face, and as he ran to them, finally moving in to wrap them in a hug, he had never felt so happy in his life.

Because despite his flaws, someone cared.

And that was the best birthday gift he could ever receive.

* * *

><p>2:00am<p>

* * *

><p>They partied for about an hour, Mikey too tired to dance or eat anymore. He had eaten three whole pizzas, much to Freddy and Foxy's surprise, and learned five new dances. It was amazing. Freddy and the others played him some music, often singing songs that weren't allowed during the day, and Foxy, though a little rusty, performed some of his acts, though without Pirate's Cove.<p>

"You know, I could fix the cove up, if you wanted," Mikey told him when he was done, and Foxy graciously accepted. Chika gave him cupcake, her personal companion, and let him play with it for a bit, but Mikey didn't do much with it. It was a toy cupcake. The hell was he supposed to do? Eat it? Freddy nearly broke his metal back doing the boogie. "Wow, I didn't know you were so old," Mikey said with a smirk. He got a slice of pizza to the face in reply. Mikey saw Foxy looking out the door almost...longingly. "You ever been out of the pizzeria?" He asked. Foxy shook his head.

"No, but sometimes, I wonder…" He trailed off. Mikey's now filled with pity as he thought about being stuck behind curtains for twenty years, and stuck in a building for even longer. He took out his keys.

"HEY GUYS!" He yelled, and they stopped, turning to look at him. He swung the keys around his finger, before catching them in his hand with a smile.

"Wanna go outside?"

* * *

><p>2:00am.<p>

* * *

><p>The shock that Foxy was feeling right now was astounding. His jaw was wide open, as Mikey stood, keys in hand, waiting for a response. The others couldn't believe it either, eyes wide as they froze on Mikey's figure.<p>

"Are ye serious?" Foxy finally gathered the courage to speak, and Mikey stared at him quizzically at the question

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" He replied. "So, ya comin'?" Freddy and the others still stood frozen, before Chika jumped into the air with a squeal and ran towards the door. Freddy chuckled.

"I guess we are," He said, before following Chika, Bonnie right behind him.

"Foxy?" Mikey asked uncertainly, the fox still frozen in place. Then, before he could blink, a red blur shot past him, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika. "Hey wait up!" Mikey yelled with a laugh, before jogging towards the door. Foxy was jumping on his feet like a child, making Mikey giggle. He unlocked the door, but before opening it, gave the animatronics a stern look. "Alright, if you see anyone, hide, and no getting out of my sight, k?" They nodded, and he opened the door.

Foxy gasped.

It was really there. The stars! They were just like the kids talked about! Little lights in the sky, shining through the darkness. And the moon was there too! He could see the bunny!

"Hey, Bonnie! I never knew you went to the moon!" He joked, causing the bunny to chuckle. Freddy seemed awestruck, feeling the grass between his fingers, letting the little sense of smell he had suck up the air, filling his nose with the scents around him. Chika ran to a tree, feeling it, touching everything around her. Bonnie was content to stand and have the wind ruffle his fur. Foxy was so grateful. He could finally see the stars. They made the sky look less lonely. Though, they looked lonely themselves, as they were spread far apart. The moon was brighter than any star, glowing radiantly in a blackish-blue sky. There was even a red star! Mikey sighed.

"So, what you guys think?" He asked. They all seemed to come to the same conclusion, and replied in unison.

"It's beautiful."

* * *

><p>3:00am<p>

* * *

><p>The moon was slowly making its descent, and Mikey sadly had to usher them back inside, saying that they could come back out some other time. They understood, after all, that Mikey didn't want to get fired on his last night. They all sat in a circle in the dining area.<p>

"Sooo, what's up with your parents?" Foxy asked bluntly, earning glares from the others.

"What do you mean?" Mikey replied nervously.

"I mean they forgot your birthdate," Foxy told him, a tinge of anger in his voice. Mikey laughed.

"Oh, they've done that for years. Never the time for their brain-dead son," Mikey's voice was bitter and cold, eyes shining with well hidden hurt. He thought back to the times when they "took care" of him. "They never were the greatest parents…"

_Math was so frustrating! Why did he even need to learn this crap anyway! Mikey sighed._

"_MOM!" He called._

"_Yes Mike?" She replied, walking into the kitchen where he was working. He set his pencil down._

"_What's seven times three?" He asked, and his mom sighed angrily._

"_Goddammit, you're thirteen! You should know this by now!" She yelled, before slapping him hard across the face and leaving the room. Mikey held his hand to the cheek she had slapped, and cried._

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DROPPING OUT!" Mikey's father screamed. Mikey backed away, terrified.<em>

"_I just won't be able to make it through! Might as well just try to find a job!" He yelled back, though much softer than his father. He fell to the wall as his father punched him in the face, hitting him everywhere. He was grabbed by his neck and forcefully shoved out the door._

"_WELL, GO GET A JOB, AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mikey's father screamed, before slamming the door shut. The neighbors were staring, but he ignored them. The hell did they know? Mikey, with tears in his eyes, limped away._

* * *

><p>4:00am<p>

* * *

><p>The animatronics were shocked, outraged, and sympathetic all at the same time. How could his parents be so cruel? He'd endured that for years?! They wrapped him in a group hug.<p>

"Ye know, yer parents are assholes," Foxy commented. Mikey sighed, but smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I know," He replied.

"But, I love 'em anyway.

* * *

><p>4:10am<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" Chika exclaimed. "After all they did to you?!" Her expression was one of pure confusion and anger, though it wasn't aimed at him. It was aimed at terrible parents, parents that beat their son just because of a disability, who threw him out of the house because he couldn't make it through High School, and who left him by himself, to live his life alone. Mikey ran a hand over his scalp, the other digging into his pocket.<p>

"You know, family's weird like that," He began, staring at them with haunted eyes that ached with sadness and love at the same time. "Everyone can piss each other off, hurt each other, beat each other senseless, but you can't stop love," He smiled at that. "Love is a force that doesn't give a shit about anything bad, and only thinks of the good times, like the hugs and kisses and smiles." The others thought about that. "After all, love is in friendship too, and it didn't seem to care what you guys tried to do the first few nights," Mikey continued, and they flinched, thinking of the bloody suits and dead men. "But, enough about that. Why don't I clean you guys up? You look filthy," He said. They nodded, somewhat annoyed by the change of subject, and watched as Mikey walked to the supply closet to get cleaning supplies.

"You know, Mikey really is something special," Bonnie commented.

They all couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>4:30am<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey worked hard, scrubbing away the pizza handprints on Chika's feathers. He didn't feel like talking, what with all the memories of childhood floating in his head. He stitched a hole in her bib, checking underneath for any dirt. He opened her mouth, hoping to clean it out, when he jumped back in alarm.<p>

"Why the _hell _do you have two sets of teeth!" He exclaimed, and Chika rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"_Well~_, one set is from my beak, and the other from my endoskeleton," She explained. Mikey sighed and took out a toothbrush.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was a bit difficult to clean, for the rabbit was very shy when he wanted to be. Mikey could've sworn he saw Bonnie blush when he cleaned his tail, if it was possible. Mikey also had to get a chair for Bonnie to sit on as he cleaned his ears, making sure the joints were well oiled as he did so. Bonnie too had pizza stains on his fur, but his eyelids were rusty as well, so he had to fix them up. Bonnie blinked for a second before thanking him and walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy was kind and patient, though very protective of his hat and bowtie, regardless of the fact that Mikey was just cleaning it. He had the most pizza stains, since he was at the front of the stage, and the were crusty and old; hard to get out. His joints were full of rust, and it took a full fifteen minutes to get them all in good shape.<p>

"Jeez, you really are old," Mikey muttered under his breath. Freddy gave him an irritated glare, but said nothing. He put some shine on his eyes and went over to Foxy.

* * *

><p>Foxy.<p>

He was the most uncomfortable with being cleaned while on. If Mikey had to guess why, it was because he was the one cleaning him. Not to mention, he was cleaning inside his mouth, the same place that still had droplets of blood from his skull in it. He tested the joints on Foxy's legs, finding them worn out from the runs he would do to get the old night guards, and fixed them. He then brushed the wild hair that stuck out the sides. Foxy's left ear seemed a bit torn, and Mikey couldn't believe he missed that last night, but nevertheless fixed it up.

* * *

><p>5:50am<p>

Everyone was finally clean and in tip-top shape, so Mikey began putting away his supplies, and got ready to leave. Chika watched with a look of… anxiousness? Mikey couldn't tell.

"Umm, Mikey?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He replied, and was confused to why she shuffled her feet nervously. The others were already on stage, Foxy peering out at them in his cove.

"Do you think that you're gonna come back next week?" She questioned, eyes filled with apprehension and fear. He noticed the others tense up, and he realized.

_They didn't want him to leave._

The simple notion made him laugh.

"Well, the pay here sucks, the hours are terrible, and the staff is crap," He began, and he could feel them radiate sadness and defeat. He smiled. "But, the characters are awesome, soooooo…" He trailed off, and Chka went back to the stage with the others, four sets of eyes locked on the boy who turned back with wide, sparkling blue eyes and a smile that was missing some teeth, before opening the door, letting his final statement wash over them as he walked out.

"I think I'll stay a few more nights at Freddy's."

* * *

><p>6:00am<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yaaaaaaay!<em>


	12. An apology

Ok.

It has come to my attention that the author's note in chapter ten hurt/offended some people. That was not my attention, but nonetheless I would like to apologize. Anyone is welcome to ship whatever, because anyone is entitled to their opinion.

(Just no FoxyxMikey in my story)

My sincerest apologies,

Kitkat1003


End file.
